


Daydream

by Syntelehetetlen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Daydreaming, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntelehetetlen/pseuds/Syntelehetetlen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles might possibly be a little obsessed. Okay, a lot obsessed. But it’s not his fault! The hottest guy on the planet is not supposed to be sitting in his Quantum Electronics class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daydream

Stiles might possibly be a little obsessed. Okay, a lot obsessed. But it’s not his fault! The hottest guy on the planet is not supposed to be sitting in his Quantum Electronics class. Calvin Klein underwear models are not supposed to be in this class (or really, in this school), especially not sitting in the first row and taking notes diligently with brows slightly furrowed in concentration. (And no, that is not adorable at all, nope.)

Stiles pinches himself in an effort to get his attention back on the lecture instead of the guy of his dreams sitting just a few rows from him. But really, how is he going to do that with all that artful stubble, the thick, bushy eyebrows shielding eyes of indescribable color. (Really, are they green with flecks of blue and maroon?) And how could you forget about those shoulders? And that back? (Stiles resolutely does not imagine himself clutching at those in the throes of passion.) And those muscles, flexing deliciously under those tight, tight Henleys as the guy continues to write down every single word of their lecturer. 

And Stiles lets himself drift off for a second, imagining himself sliding into the guys lap, running his fingers through those inky black strands that look incredibly soft as rubs his face against the guy’s stubbled cheek. God, that stubble is maddening. He wants to feel it scratch against his lips, his neck, his nipples, the inside of his thigh. He wants to feel the slight burn soothed by a tongue that explores every single part of his body. God, he is desperate to sit in that guy’s lap, tease his lips open with playful kisses and licks as he watches those expressive eyebrows perform a veritable dance as the guy gets from surprise and shock to arousal. (Stiles can hope, okay?) He wants to tug on his earlobes, lick into the shell of his ear and feel the guy shudder beneath him. He wants to cover his face in small kisses until he relaxes and those plush lips part slightly. Then he wants to plunge in and kiss the guy breathless. He can just see himself grinding in the guy’s lap, hands clutching at those shoulders until they are both moaning for more. He wants to sneak his hand into the guy’s pants, grabbing at his undoubtedly gorgeous cock to stroke him to completion as they pant into each other’s mouth instead of kissing. And he bets the guy would be beyond gorgeous coming, brows slightly pinched, mouth slack, head thrown back as he comes apart in bliss. 

Stiles slowly blinks himself back to reality. Of course, the guy is still completely focused on the lecture and not recovering from the best orgasm of Stiles’ life. And Stiles should really be paying attention as well. He loves his classes; and he can still hardly believe that he actually got into Caltech. Not with his ADHD and his propensity to get into trouble. But he did, and after the disaster that was his high school career, he finally got into an environment where he wasn’t the outsider, the nerd all the jocks loved pushing around. He was finally among his kind. He was finally not the only pasty, nerdy, slightly spastic kid around. Almost every second guy here was like him. Well, except for the Greek God in the first row, who probably did not get the memo that you are not supposed to be smart (Stiles knew what it took to get into this school, the guy must be smart) AND gorgeous. Honestly, how unfair is that?

And the sudden flurry of activity signals that the class is over. Great, Stiles has just daydreamed through an entire lecture and he has no idea what it was about. He makes his way towards the door; silently berating himself for getting distracted that easily. He does not notice the person suddenly appearing from the side and manages to bump into him making him drop the stack of notes he was carrying in his hands. Inwardly cursing, Stiles crouches to quickly gather the papers and apologizes profusely.

“Shit, dude, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what got into me today. I just cannot seem to pay attention.” Looking at the very detailed notes in his hand he looks up hopefully. “I don’t suppose I could borrow your notes…” And he comes face to face with the guy he just spent an hour fantasizing about. The guy is scowling as he takes the papers from his hand, and Stiles feels like he has been punched in the gut. Yeah, right, what was he thinking anyway? He is about to turn to leave when the guy pushes the notes back into his hands. “Just get them back to me by Friday” he says blushing to the top of his ears. Okay, Stiles is officially gone. Smart, gorgeous AND adorable? Stiles is ruined for all eternity. “Okay…and maybe I could buy you coffee as a thank you?” He asks hardly daring to hope. “Okay.” The guy gives him a small smile as Stiles fist bumps internally and starts thinking about how soon he can make his daydream a reality.


End file.
